Beyblade Especial 12 anos
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Uma one-shot totalmente dedicada aos Bladebreakers. Bladers and Bit-Beast centred Especial, 12 anos desde o lançamento em 08 de Jan de 2001 do Animê o/


Yo minna-san^^

Essa é uma fic especial. Foi feita especialmente para comemorar o aniversário da série de lançamento do animê Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (Dia 08 de janeiro).

Uma one-sho bem curta, centrada entre Bladers (mais necessariamente os Bladebreakers) e suas Feras-bits.

Espero que gostem ^^

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence e a fanfic não possui qualquer fim lucrativo.

E vamos à leitura o/

Noite de Estrelas

"_Quando eu estiver machucado, basta me envolver em seus braços que eu ficarei feliz_

_Quando eu estiver caído e não conseguir levantar, me empreste um pouco da sua coragem, por favor_

_Em meus pensamentos que nunca chegam até você, eu me pergunto, sozinho nesta fria cidade_

_Que lugar é este? Eu já não me lembro..."_

…

Confuso novamente, perdido outra vez. Em lugar nenhum, num canto qualquer. E mesmo os pensamentos a dar voltas, eu lembro de você.

Obrigado minha amiga. Por todas as noites em que me protegeu. Por todo o calor que recebi de você. Por me fazer feliz, todos os dias.

Nessa noite estrelada, eu quero que você saiba o quanto você foi importante na minha vida...

Você arrisca tudo por mim, e quando eu me perco, você está lá também. Quando eu penso que tudo acabou, você me traz um novo começo, e quando eu quero desistir de tudo, você me dá novas esperanças de correr atrás.

Você é muito mais do que um presente. Você é tudo o que me representa. Você é meu tudo, faz parte de mim e da minha vida.

Horas você vem, horas você vai. Mas por mais longe que você possa estar, eu sei que me vigia sempre só pra ter certeza de que estou bem.

Por tudo que passamos, por tudo o que suportamos juntos, por favor fique sempre comigo. Eu continuo a pedir isso para aquelas estrelas ali no alto. Você consegue ver? Consegue sentir a intensidade dos meus pedidos? Lembre-se, a cada estrela nova que aparece, é um desejo para nunca nos afastarmos. E advinha: Você sempre esteve lá. Comigo. E eu te agradeço por isso.

"Sentado no alto de um prédio frio, uma pluma ruiva me aquece..."

...

Você é mesmo muito especial. Da forma de como sempre me acompanha. Tão leve que parece ausente.

Uma amizade assim, vale mais do que qualquer coisa que eu queira, e muito mais que qualquer conquista. Eu sei que há horas em que pareço não ligar pra você, mas lembre-se que sem sua presença eu não seria nada.

Quantas vezes eu já não deixei que você partisse, e quantas vezes eu me arrependia por estar sem você. Quantas noites de chuvas eu me banhei para não mostrar as lágrimas só lembrando do espaço vazio que você deixou em mim, mas num dia de sol eu voltei a ser feliz por ter finalmente você de volta, por finalmente voltar pra mim.

Com você aprendi a dar valor àquilo que temos, embora tenha aprendido da forma mais amarga...

Como é bom ter você comigo. Como é bom lutar do seu lado. Você estar comigo é a melhor coisa do mundo, é como um presente que ganho todos os dias. Chega até a ser injusto, você não acha? Mas você fica comigo assim mesmo.

"No alto de uma montanha, ou ouço seu rugido..."

...

"_Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho um pedido_

_Que nesse céu sem estrelas brilhe uma luz_

_As coisas que deixei pra trás onde não posso voltar_

_Renascerão e certamente a luz brilhará amanhã_

_Entre as estrelas eu conheci você_

_Seria bom se encontrássemos os sentimentos que tivemos uma vez_

_Mesmo que chore pelo passado ao qual não posso voltar_

_Ele renascerá e certamente brilhará amanhã..."_

_..._

Por tudo o que fez por mim, eu te agradeço sempre. Por nunca desistir de mim, por me ajudar a conquistar meus ideais.

Você é uma preciosa companhia, que me alimenta a cada dia. E mesmo que estas estrelas desapareçam, a amizade que temos será sempre eterna.

...

"_Quando eu não conseguir dormir, basta segurar minha mão que eu ficarei feliz_

_"__**O amanhecer está chegando**__" eu sussurro, está tudo bem mesmo que seja mentira_

_O desejo que nunca se realizará, esta noite removerá a constelação_

_Desapareceu, não voltará..."_

Quando você apareceu pra mim foi sem dúvida uma grande surpresa. Eu tinha um desejo muito forte, e você surgiu só pra me ajudar. Eu duvido muito que isso tenha sido uma coincidência, por que nos damos tão bem juntos, que parece ser coisa de outro mundo.

Mas sabe, não é só nesses momentos que você me ajuda. Às vezes, quando estou só, mesmo não notando a sua presença, eu sei que você está comigo. Eu vejo como você me protege da escuridão, e como até hoje me defende dos males do mundo.

E mesmo que eu não consiga tudo o que desejo, eu sei que terei tudo se estiver com você. Sempre fizemos assim.

Cada momento da minha vida que passei contigo, foi doce e divertido. Eu te agradeço por cada segundo que permaneceu comigo. E como sempre você lutou por mim, eu sempre lutarei por você.

"Do alto dessa janela, sinto você comigo a me proteger..."

…

Será que você sabe o quanto te admiro? Sabe o quanto eu reconheço a sua coragem e força de vontade?

Não importa quantos inimigos eu possa ter, você está comigo sempre, e nunca falha em me ajudar. Você está presente em cada ponto, a cada momento, em cada parte.

Não importa o quanto somos diferentes, nossa amizade nos torna iguais. É tão bom saber que tenho um amigo fiel como você. É tão agradável sentir a sua presença. E só o fato de eu saber que você estará sempre lá por mim, já me enche de forças e me inspira a sempre seguir em frente.

Obrigado por tudo, por essa amizade única, pela presença que me encoraja, por ser meu amigo e sempre ficar comigo não importa o que aconteça. Agradeço todos os dias por você me proteger. Por fazer parte de mim, e tornar minha vida prazerosa e feliz.

"Nesta noite estrelada, sinto o vento me acariciar..."

…

"_Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho um pedido_

_Que nesse céu sem estrelas brilhe uma luz_

_Mesmo que seja uma estrela distante e efêmera_

_Renascerá e iluminará a noite_

_O milagre que veio dentre as estrelas_

_Está no meio da multidão e foi visto novamente_

_A noite que eu chorei pelo passado ao qual não posso voltar_

_Eu direi adeus, e certamente ela brilhará no amanhã..._"

…

Assim como você luta por mim, eu me esforçarei ao máximo para lutar por você.

Queria muito que eu pudesse de alguma forma retribuir tudo o que você já fez por mim, mas o que plantamos juntos é muito mais forte e muito mais importante que qualquer dívida que possamos ter um com o outro.

…

"_Mesmo que seja apenas uma pequena constelação_

_Foi percebida que esteve aqui_

_Obrigado..."_

…

Por menor que a minha presença seja, eu fui notado. Você me encontrou e desde então nunca mais nos separamos, e espero que isso nunca mude.

Você pode guardar qualquer rancor, mas eu sempre estarei lá pra te fazer feliz, assim como você me faz sempre sorrir.

Você pode ver nos meus olhos toda a determinação que cresce em mim quando te sinto. E tanto na alegria como na tristeza, poderemos superar tudo, pois temos um remédio poderoso contra qualquer mal, isso chama-se Amizade.

…

"_Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho um pedido_

_Que nesse céu sem estrelas brilhe uma luz_

_As coisas que deixei pra trás onde não posso voltar_

_Renascerão e certamente a luz brilhará amanhã_

_Entre as estrelas eu conheci você_

_Seria bom se encontrássemos os sentimentos que tivemos uma vez_

_Mesmo que chore pelo passado ao qual não posso voltar_

_Ele renascerá e certamente brilhará amanhã..."_

…

Dranzer, minha companheira inseparável, te agradeço por sempre estar comigo em qualquer lugar e em qualquer instante.

Driger, obrigado por nunca desistir de mim até quando o fiz comigo mesmo.

Draciel, nunca esquecerei do quanto você lutou por mim, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis.

Dragoon, eu vou sempre lembrar dos momentos incríveis que vivenciamos e desejos que conquistamos.

Agradeço por todas as amizades que conquistei, por cada sentimento único que me proporcionaram, por cada pedacinho de felicidade que ganhei, e não se preocupe com essa lágrima que corre em meu rosto, esse é um sinal de felicidade, da gratidão que tenho por cada um que me apoia.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigado.

_**E fim...**_

E aí galera, gostaram? Mereço uma review?

Bem, para quem não entendeu é assim:

A fic foi dividida em partes, e no fim de cada parte há uma frase que dá uma pequena pista de qual dos blades é. Por exemplo, o primeiro verso que possui a palavra "pluma", foi destinada ao Kai.

E quando chega a parte do refrão, fiz um ponto de vista geral dos quatro. (não fiquei nem um pouco afim de colocar o Daichi ¬¬ isso não ia dar certo por mais que eu tentasse -") E eu não coloquei esses detalhes antes por que perderia a graça u.u

A fic foi inspirada na música "Roku Tousei no Yoru" - Aimer. Que foi tema de encerramento no animê NO.6.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Críticas construtivas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

Bey-jus e até a próxima ^^


End file.
